Jack Swegger
History He lived in Detroit, Michigan with his mother, Alicia Swegger, but she was rarely ever at home because he scared her so much. Most people normally avoided him and the few friends he had were either crazy or feared him. Though he was very good at football because of his sear size and strength and track for his speed and endurance, he never got much recognition because most people stayed away from him. He is super intimidating or something like that. He never was very open and was usually an outcast. He got into underground fighting and trained in mixed martial arts, which don’t help his social standings. Alone, fighting, and abnormal, he always felt that he was never able to fulfill my potential. He was attacked by a hellhound in a back alley when he was fourteen. He managed to pound its face in and choked it to death with his bare hands. From the Smoke of the died monster appeared two bladed gauntlets and two dark crimson swords. After that incident, a new kid came to his school and for the first time someone tried to be his friend. Later on he learned he was a satyr, and he took him to Camp Half-Blood that summer. When he was claimed as a son of Deimos, a gigantic wave of terror exploded from him and he let loose one of the most terrifying roar ever heard. The wave was so powerful that the ground was scarred with fissures and craters. Almost all of camp fell to their knee with dread and a lot were weeping, except for the other Deimos, Phobos, and Ares campers. He is not able to re-enact the same power as that day, but he is very close. Now he participates in camp as any other child of Deimos. He excels in sword fighting, close quarters combat, wrestling, running and capture the flag. He is currently sixteen years old. Physical Description He is 6 foot 2 inches, extremely muscular, two hundred seventy-five pounds. He has incredible muscular and Jacksuit.jpg|Jack's suit JackandHaileymask.jpg|Jack's and Hailey's masks cardiac endurance. He can work for several hours and run at top speed for long distances. He has deep brown hair cut as a close buzz. His dark crimson eyes instill a primordial terror that sends most into a quivering slump in seconds, if he wants to. He was recently been using colored contacts to change his eye color to dark brown, so he doesn’t scare too many people away. He has a good tan. He usually wears a t-shirt or muscle shirt with jeans or cargo shorts. Personality He is normally quiet ‘cause he doesn’t usually talks to anyone, but he can be as loud as a jet if need be. When he’s angry, it’s not uncommon to find broken boulders and campers. He’s mostly on his own or with a few others working out or training. He makes sure that people know who they are talking about before they say anything. He doesn’t like leading others or being led, he just does what he wants and that’s it. He is always trying to find his limit, since he can never seem to reach it. Everything is just easier for him or he feels that he is being held back. His learned, slowly, to hold on to the better things in his life, so he’s pretty close with his friends. Equipment His weaponry consists of two larger swords that he uses easily with one hand. They are name Έλεος, “Mercy”, and κρίμα, “Pity”. He has a pair of gauntlets that he has had enchanted so he can channel his power over terror into a physical aura. He also has a set of a bronze breastplate, greaves, pauldrons, an armored skirt, and vambraces, the left arm one can mechanical deploy a celestial bronze aspis shield when needed. He had a long-bladed spear made as well, the shaft and retract down the size of a sword handle, allowing him to use it like a short sword. Powers Theme Song Wish You Were Here by Incubus. Relationships Swegger Swegger Swegger Swegger Swegger Category:Theharlequin Category:Jack Category:Swegger Category:Ramon Davos Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Counsellors